gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Crimson Moon Report 35
Crimson Moon Report #35 - March 28, 2011 Summary: Caden releases Azorlok, the Avatar of Sheru. Darkstone is occupied by Sheruvians. ---- Originally posted by ETANNIDOMHNAILL on 3/31/11 The evening of March 28 began with a chill wind and clouds gathering in the skies. Crimson lightning split the skies and the earth began to shake, knocking everyone to the ground. Huge crimson fires were ignited just outside the gates in the Landing, which were put out by the wizards among us as lightning and fire struck people nearby. Eventually, sparks of light formed over Darkstone, and people began to make their way there. At that point, however, Nilandia and Saska heard a faint voice whisper, "Release..." and felt an almost overwhelming need to help. They got to Darkstone and met up with Beinion and Fjalar in the Shrine of the Jackal in Darkstone. Once in the shrine, it quickly became clear that an entity was calling from there, telling us to release it. Nilandia attempted to pray to Lumnis, only to be struck by lightning, and shadows gathered thick in the room. A few people told the entity to speak its name so that we knew whom we were dealing with. Nilandia, however, was mindful of the gnome seer's words that someone would release 'Him' upon everyone, and cautioned everyone not to speak the name should it ever be known. Those present said they would not release whoever it was, and some began to pray to their respective deities. Beinion in particular began to glow in the thick shadows, a golden crown appearing at his brow. Others arrived in the area, including Caden, who poured a circle of blood around himself, knelt, and spoke the name of Azorlok. Laughter immediately followed, and an amber glass phylactery hidden behind the statue shattered. Darkness spilled from the phylactery until it surrounded everyone so completely that they couldn't see anything at all. The shadows then parted to reveal the figure of Azorlok, now released. Azorlok said that he must prepare for his lord's arrival, sealed the entrance to the shrine, and cast everyone out. Before he did so, however, he said he would speak with Caden, saying that Caden held some use to him. With that, creatures of all sorts began to attack the group that had assembled. Most of those present fought back as best as possible, but after hearing Azorlok shrieking happily about the blood spilled, the group decided to fall back to town. A portal opened in the sky over Darkstone through which creatures of all sorts began to pour, though there was no way of go through it on our end. Creatures began to attack the Landing, and there were reports of trouble for some in Ta'Vaalor as well. Briefly, a humanoid figure was glimpsed in the sky above the Landing, and Azorlok's voice was heard, rejoicing in Sheru's imminent arrival. The defenders of the Landing fought for as long as they could, though they were unable to beat back the invading force entirely. Sheruvian creatures have occupied the area of Darkstone still, and Azorlok's plans and whereabouts remain unknown. This is how Azorlok appeared in game when looked at, for those who are curious. You see Azorlok. He appears to be an Avatar of Sheru. He is average height and appears to be extremely old. He has ebon-flecked violet eyes and ghostly white skin. He has perfectly straight, sleek blonde hair streaked with shadow black undertones. He has a hollowed cheekbones defining a gaunt face and a jagged scar running from his right eyebrow to his left jawbone. His bony fingers are tipped with blood red sharpened nails. He is in good shape. He is holding a twisted staff of sinew-tied humanoid bones capped with a pulsing garnet in his right hand. He is wearing some billowing amber robes patched with swathes of human skin, and some supple dark leather boots. ---- Official post by Naionna on 3/28/11 Reports are pouring in from all over Elanthia of a major disturbance in the skies this evening as it grew closer to the hour of Ronan. Several witness in varying cities reported the unusual pitch black darkness settling over the lands and then pinpoints of amber light forming the image of a jackal which hung over them for several long moments before dissipating. Though none have officially given a reason for the oddities, there are several reports of happenings in the vicinity of famed Darkstone Castle in Wehnimer's Landing that may be the answer. As of this time, no official reports have come in as to what happened in the Castle, but a flying humanoid figure has been reported circling the often beleaguered city while creatures of Sheruvian orientation run amuck. There are also reports that the area just outside of Darkstone Castle is overrun by Sheruvian creatures filtering out of pulsing crimson-veined portals that are hovering in the skies. It would most likely behoove those who live in its vicinity to be very careful until a solution has been found for these invaders. OOC: There is an occupation going on outside of Darkstone Castle. Please take caution when entering the pathway to Darkstone, as it is very dangerous. You will also find that if you choose carefully where you roam, all players of all levels may find fun in the occupation. ~Naionna Return to The Crimson Moon Category:Crimson Moon Reports